The Giggling of the Women
by ReformGirl
Summary: Reno got an assistant / secretary and his hopes are high that he got someone who does everything he doesn't want to do. His hopes seem to come true until he realizes that his assistant and her friend are so diabolic it hurts (especially his ego). An one shot about destroying images and getting taught a lesson.


A. N.: I know I said I wouldn't write anymore. Loren is at fault. AGAIN. At least this time the idea was kind of mine.

First I had 3 or 4 more sentences at the end, but I decided to not use them. The end now is more open but still kind of ending. I like it better than the other one.

Oh yes, and the „I don't own Final Fantasy" thing (you know what I mean).

The Giggling of the Women

Oh. How he hated it. That giggling. And since the new assistants arrived it wouldn't stop.

He always thought that he was a ladies man. Not even once in his life Reno doubted his effect on women. He had the looks and he had the brain. Now he had the job and for quite some time now he had an assistant. Or a secretary. He wasn't sure what Tseng exactly said about the position. But it didn't matter what exactly the name of the job was, important was that Reno got his own little helper. Someone who would note everything he says, get everything he wants and would even find his phone when he lost it.

At first sight he thought all his hopes would come true. The young woman looked like someone dependable; someone who would go through all his habits and not ever say anything against him or try to rebel. Maybe her height was the reason for thinking that. If he would be generous, he'd say she measured up to his chest. Also she had some kind of naive-cuteness with her dark hair, framing her face and her greenish brown eyes. But all that deceived. She and her companion were devils.

Her companion was taller by a head than her. She had keen blue eyes and her red hair, despite of the colour, had some coldness to it. As Tseng's assistant she was perfect, her accuracy and neutral face went well together with Tseng.

Both did great jobs, their work ethic was flawless. Until they had lunch break. Then they turned into demons.

It didn't take long to befriend Elena and at first Reno was happy for her to finally find girl friends she could spent time with.

But for a few weeks now he wished Elena wouldn't have had these friends. Slowly but surely they turned her into a demon, too. Completing the Trio Infernale.

A lot of colleagues asked him what his problem exactly was. No one understood. They kept telling him how adorable Keden was, with her silky dark hair, her bright eyes when she smiled shyly and her tiny hands fiddling about when she asked for something. They pointed out that Zoe with her charming weirdness and her wagging red ponytail enchanted the whole department.

They made them look like angels. But he knew better. He knew that both were diabolical. And he was profoundly convinced that the word was invented for the only purpose to describe them.

Every lunch break they sat at Elena's desk or more like on Elena's desk while eating. Every Lunch break he had to pass them since Elena's desk was next to his, only separated by a small office wall, which made the „offices" look like boxes.

At first he only heard the giggling. He knew women would giggle all the time, so he didn't think much of it. Until the day he heard his name and giggling after that. He knew they said something before his name, but couldn't hear what exactly. That's how it went for weeks now. He heard a sentence, which he couldn't make out, then his name (loud enough to be clearly heard by him, but quiet enough to make him think he wasn't supposed to hear it) and then a giggling.

He had realized by now that it was on purpose. And he could've sworn that it got louder every day.

And to top it all off they managed to have 15 minutes earlier lunch than he has. Now he had to bear the giggling 15 minutes everyday before he could leave.

It wasn't that the giggling got on his nerves. He heard a lot of women giggling and this giggling was, as far as sound aesthetics go, one of the prettier ones. No. It was because he didn't know what was so funny that they had to giggle everytime they said his name. Was he a bad or embarassing boss? Wasn't he as attractive as he thought? Reno didn't want to admit it but he was clever enough to reflect himself and know that he was insecure. And the reason was mere women's giggling.

But today he has had enough. Today he would make an end to all of this.

He waited until 6 pm. It was Tuesday and every employee left around that time. But he knew that the Trio Infernale would meet at Elena's desk to discuss what to do on their weekly girl's day. Like usual Keden and Zoe sat on Elena's desk, waiting for Elena to pack her stuff.

He took a deep breath and rushed around the corner of the wall which separated them.

„Oh, Reno, what a surprise. Usually you are long gone on Tuesdays. How can I help you?" Good old Elena, maybe the demons didn't suck everything of Elena's personality.

„I have to talk to you. Especially you two." He gave Keden and Zoe a glare. His face must have been scarier than he intended, because Elena fled. „Oh shoot, like I said, I don't have time today, let's discuss tomorrow!" and then she was gone with the wind.

Fine with him, one woman less to discuss with.

„Oh, the propitious Mister has something to tell us. What is it?" Even though it sounded sarcastic Zoe didn't look mean. She just looked at him, a little bit weird (and now he realized what his colleagues meant with „charming weirdness") and waiting for a response.

Just as he wanted to say somehting, a sharp voice came from behind.

„Zoe, did you do the assignment I gave you three days ago?" Tseng was a paper pusher but still trained and the best when it came to silent walking.

„Of course, Sir. I put it on your desk." she said, giving Tseng a neutral look.

„Then come to the meeting room. we need to discuss all of it. Rufus demands the highest standards for his gala and his guests." Tseng turned around and went ahead.

„I am on my way, Sir!" Zoe looked at Reno again. „Well, I'd say you are quite the lucky guy." She jumped off the desk, nudged Keden's shoulder with her forehead (yes, he definitely got the charming weirdness part now) and went fast after Tseng with her wagging ponytail. As she caught up to him all he could hear was „Do you want to see the presentation via flip chart or bea..." before both disappeared behind the corner.

When he turned around he saw Keden looking him straight in the eyes. He realized that he never saw that kind of eye colour before. She had a soft and friendly face and now she looked up, making her look like an innocent teenage girl, who didn't know anything about the world. But he didn't allow himself to lose focus now. He knew she was diabolic and that she would use every weakness he offered.

„What is it you wanted to talk about so bad?" No sarcasm, a pretty voice, no sign of giggling.

„Why are you doing that?" He asked before thinking about what to say exactly.

„Why are we doing what?" She asked in a voice which gave the impression as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

Reno almost forgot what it was what was going on his nerves. He forced himself to focus.

„The giggling. The whispering. All that. Why are you doing that?" Now he breathed hard, forcing his mouth to be slightly open.

Keden gave him a smile, which brightened her eyes, like his colleagues told him, jumping off the desk.

„Because you care." she answered, shut his mouth with her hand and went to the elevator.


End file.
